No title
by fadedlullabyes
Summary: Roy pisses off Ed again. What does Hughes get Roy to do to prove that Roy loves Ed?


Roy Mustang watched as Edward Elric stormed off yet again. The colonel huffed. He didn't understand why Ed was so worked up. All Roy was doing was keeping his reputation up at a womanizer. He couldn't afford to lose his appearances.

Roy leaned back in his chair and balanced a pencil on his nose. This was his way of thinking. And normally it worked. But today it let him down. He just couldn't think of how to let Ed know that he was the only one in his life.

Roy pushed the chair back even farther and rested his feet on his desk. This was the next step in his thinking process. When the first position didn't work, he tried another. But again, he couldn't think of a way to let Ed know how he felt.

Roy was about to push his back further when Hughes crashed through the door. The Flame Alchemist lost his balance and fell on his butt. Roy crawled up to his knees and peeked over the desktop to glare at Hughes, which had no affect on the talkative man.

"Do you have to crash though the door every time you come in here?" Roy asked in an http/ophelia-the-elf. http/ophelia-the-elf. tone.

Hughes gave Roy a huge smile. "Of course I had to after Edward stormed out of here the way he did. I told you to find yourself a nice woman."

Roy intensified his glare as he removed the rest of his body off the floor. Roy didn't say much as he picked his chair off the floor and out it in its proper position. Roy tried to ignore Hughes as much as he could, but it proved impossible. The mans incessant chattering was just too much.

"Hughes, how many times do I have to tell you to stay out of my personal life?" Roy asked with a pointed glare.

Hughes held his hands up. "I'm just trying to look after my best friend Roy. Don't you think that Ed is too young to have a relationship with?"

Roy laughed. "Hughes, Ed isn't too young to handle a relationship of…our caliber. Just mind your own business."

Hughes shook his head as Roy glanced out the window. "No way. You want to be Fuhrer one day. You need a wife to accomplish that goal."

Roy turned back to Hughes. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't need a wife? I have everything I need in Ed."

"If that's true, why are you always flirting with the ladies?" Hughes shot back.

Roy sighed. "Because I have an appearance as a playboy to hold up. Ed knows this, you know this, so leave it alone."

"Fine, fine. Do you need my help to get back into Ed's good graces?" Hughes asked in a defeated voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Edward Elric kicked a stone as he made his way down the street. He knew that he shouldn't be jealous of Roy flirting with every female, but it just happened. He couldn't control his emotions and his reactions. He tried to apologize to Roy, but the rational part of his mind wouldn't let him. So he reacted the only way he knew how…lash out with anger.

Ed glanced back over his shoulder at Central Headquarters. He didn't see the familiar form of Roy chasing after him. He jerked his head forward. He knew he shouldn't expect the bastard to follow him and apologize. Roy never apologized for anything that went wrong in their relationship. And since he was the uke, he was expected to apologize for everything. Ed simply refused to do just that.

Ed looked up and noticed where he was at. It was the place where Nina was murdered. Ed sat down and leaned his back against the brick wall. It was damp from the morning's rain, but right now he didn't care.

He looked at the exact spot where her body was blown to bits. He felt closer to her this way. Images of her smiling face flooded his mind. He missed her sweet, innocent smile and her laughter.

"You know Nina," Ed started in a low, broken voice, "I don't why, but I love the old coot. I wish I could quit him. But I can't. There is just too much there. I don't know what to do."

Ed stopped for a few moments and ran a hand through his bangs. "I know he's just flirting with those girls to keep up his reputation, but sometimes…it just hurts too much to see him flirt with some new intern or new recruit."

Ed rested his against the wall and closed his eyes. He let images of the times he spent with Roy flow through his mind. He let a small smile grace his lips as they passed by. The memories were some of the best times of his life and he wouldn't trade them for nothing.

"BROTHER! There you are! You have to come with me! Hurry brother!" Ed opened his eyes as his brothers distressed voice.

"Al, what the hell?" Ed asked as he cracked his eyes opened and looked at his armored brother.

"It's Colonel Mustang. He's gone crazy! Come one brother!" Al was now pulling Edward up by his arms.

"All right, I'll come with you Al. I don't know what all the fuss is about." Ed said as he brushed the leather and steel hands from his arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ed stared at the top of HQ with a look of surprise on his face. He couldn't believe that his lover was standing on the roof and using his alchemy for such…activities. Ed wanted to storm up there and beat some sense into the Flame Alchemist, but Al had stopped him.

Ed kept re-reading the words that the colonel was creating with his fire alchemy. ""BROTHER! There you are! You have to come with me! Hurry brother!" Ed opened his eyes as his brothers distressed voice.

"Al, what the hell?" Ed asked as he cracked his eyes opened and looked at his armored brother.

"It's Colonel Mustang. He's gone crazy! Come one brother!" Al was now pulling Edward up by his arms.

"All right, I'll come with you Al. I don't know what all the fuss is about." Ed said as he brushed the leather and steel hands from his arms. "_I love Edward Elric" _was written across the sky. It was very readable as well.

Ed tried to blend in with the crowd once he realized what the words had said. But it was too late. Every person that had gathered outside was now staring at him. Some of them had looks of knowing, some had looks of surprise, disgust, approval, and jealousy.

Finally Ed got his nerve up and marched through the crowd. His eyes were a molten gold color, his jaw was set, and his hands were fisted. The Fullmetal Alchemist was pissed.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxxXxXx

Roy Mustang searched the crowd for his little lover. He saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eyes. He followed it and saw the blond braid that was attached to it. Yup, his easily to anger lover was pissed and on his way to murder him.

Roy tried to piece together what he was going to tell his angry lover, but his mind became a blank. For once the colonel was at a loss for words. This was something that rarely ever happened. And he had to thank Ed for that.

Roy braced himself when he saw Ed stomp across the roof. He took a deep breath and held it, waiting for the blow he was sure to come. But it never came. Roy cracked one obsidian eye to see his lover staring at him intently.

"Do you mean it?" Ed's voice was barely a whisper.

Roy blinked. Ed marched all the way to the roof to ask him _that _question? What was wrong with the boy? Ed would have thrashing about and yelling by now. Roy was so busy studying Ed that he forgot about the question.

"Well?" Ed prodded.

"Huh, oh yeah. I mean it Ed. I don't want you to doubt me or our relationship." Roy answered. He hoped it would satisfy the young alchemist.

"Good. I'll never doubt you again." Ed said before he placed a deep kiss on Roy's lips.


End file.
